The present invention relates to a photosensitive resin composition and a cured matter thereof, a photosensitive resin film and a cured matter thereof and an optical waveguide obtained by using the same, specifically to a photosensitive resin composition which is excellent in a propagation characteristic in a visible light wavelength region and which is soluble in an alkaline aqueous solution and a cured matter thereof, a photosensitive resin film and a cured matter thereof and an optical waveguide obtained by using the same.